


Christmas Day

by CheekyTorah



Series: The Glue Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Collars, Devil’s Snare - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Happy, Just making that clear, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Poly triad, Polyamory, Triad - Freeform, but no sex with the plant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah
Summary: Harry was certain he’d have a perfect Christmas
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Glue Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631533
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts), [MarchnoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/gifts).



Harry stretched his arms over his head, feeling a couple pops in his spine and his muscles tense pleasantly. His toes curled and his legs twitched as he felt his body waking up along with his mind. He searched the end table for his glasses, hand brushing against a wiggly vine and he immediately jerked away.

“Nev, really? On the nightstand?”

A groan came from the other end of the bed and Harry was promptly pelted with a fluffy pillow.

“Harry, for the love of all that is merciful, shut the bloody fuck up.” Growled Draco.

Harry decided against mouthing off at Draco, and muttered under his breath as he hauled himself into the bathroom leaving two large lumps of sexy man in his bed. As he passed his dresser he swiped his silver chain off the top and slung it around his neck, the metal cool on his sleep-warm skin.

As he was washing his face, a warm hand gently caressed his arse before slipping into the shower a roughly mumbled ‘Happy Christmas, love” as the curtain was pulled closed.

“Happy christmas!” He replied and then pulled the curtain open as steam began to fill the room. “You promised that you’d stop bringing baby Snares in the bedroom, Neville.”

His long hair pushed back, Neville turned around and gave Harry a lewd smirk.

“You weren’t saying that last week,” Draco chuckled as he slipped in beside Neville, placing a chaste peck on Harry’s cheek as he went by him.

“Last week was,” Harry paused, considering his words and blushed. “Different.”

“Always is,” Neville laughed and tilted his head to the side. “I thought it would be a nice Christmas gift for you, Harry.”

“I hate you both.” Harry, now redder than ever, pulled his own clothing off. He quickly climbed in after them.

Neville enveloped Harry in his arms, and kissed his forehead. And Draco began washing the globes of Harry’s arse. 

It was a very happy Christmas.


End file.
